It Was Just A Walk!
by Ryle Culler
Summary: I just had to go for a walk that day. I had decided that I spent too much time in my apartment and needed to get out. So I decided I should go into town to do some shopping which I had been putting off for almost a week now. Little did I know that my life was going to change because I wanted to go for a walk. OC Rated M (Just to be safe!)
1. Seriously?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. The only character I own is Devon!

* * *

I just had to go for a walk that day. I had decided that I spent too much time in my apartment and needed to get out. So I decided I should go into town to do some shopping which I had been putting off for almost a week now. Little did I know that my life was going to change because I wanted to go for a walk.

I groaned as I got up from the computer after shutting it down. I didn't really want to go the store but I have been putting it off for a week. Shuffling into my bedroom, I made for my closet. Grabbing a shirt, a cami, a pair of pants, and some sneakers I went back into my room to change. Grabbing my purse that was on my bed and my keys from the dish next to that I walked out and headed for the front door. Just as I grabbed the knob I realized I didn't brush my hair. Throwing my purse to the floor I went back to the bathroom and brushed my dark auburn hair back into a pony tail. Setting my brush down I did a once over to make sure I looked okay.

My hair was pulled back neat into a pony tail, though my hair usually reached just below the top of my shoulder blades. My blue eyes stood out against the black eyeliner from the night before. Fixed my earrings, and straitened out my shirt. I felt I looked okay but most people would say that I'm a little more than just slightly chubby. But I was pretty in my own eyes and that was enough.

Sighing I walked back to the front door, grabbed my purse and keys, then locked the door behind me. Pulling the strap of my purse over my head, I put the keys in the pocket just on the inside. Pulling my phone out I checked it for messages real quick before putting it away. Glancing up ahead I saw what looked like some military vehicles. Shrugging my shoulders I continued on walking figuring it had nothing to do with me. I had just passed the armored cars when their was an explosion that threw me off of my feet and right into a store front. The glass shattered on impact and crunched beneath me as I landed. I groaned as I sat up, then winced as I felt the glass cut into my hands.

Standing up I looked outside to see smoke and dust everywhere. Carefully making my way out of the store. I checked around me to see if anyone needed some help. It wasn't until I rounded the silver Pontiac that I realized there was some type of robot on the other side of it. It was painted a golden yellow with black stripes. It groaned as it tried to pull itself forward, it was then that I noticed that it's legs were severed just below the knee joint. Cautiously I walked forward into its field of vision so I wouldn't startle it. "Do you need help…..um Mr. Robot?" I asked as I got closer to it's face. "_Of…course….you…can do….it…sweetheart!_" It said using the radio. I noticed that it had these beautiful crystal blue eyes, set in the cutest little face, well for a robot that is. "What do you need me to do?" I asked as he pulled himself further from the wreckage.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" Yelled someone off to the left of us. About a minute later a young boy came through the cloud of smoke and went straight over to the bot. "Bumblebee! Are you okay?" "I don't think he is, he's missing his legs from the knee down." I said walking over to the boy. He head whipped around so fast I think he gave himself whiplash. "Who are you?" "I was just walking by when the explosion happened. I walked around to see if anyone needed help and I came across this fellow right here." I said gesturing to the yellow and black robot, appropriately named Bumblebee. "Oh okay do you think you can do anything?" He asked as he shuffled his feet. "Well I could try to stop the leaking fluid." I said as I pulled my shirt off with some difficultly as I still had my purse over my shoulder. Reaching into my purse I grabbed my hunting knife I always keep with me just in case I need it.

After cutting my shirt into strips I put my knife away for safe keeping. I grabbed the strips and walked over to Bumblebee. "Sam!" Someone yelled off to the side. Just then a beautiful brunette walked over to us, gasping when she caught sight of Bumblebee. "What happened?" "My guess is that his legs got blown off in the explosion." I said sarcastically as I knelt by the bots legs. "Who are you?" "Oh right I never introduced myself. My name is Devon and you are – " I asked as I started tying off the leaking severed hoses. "I'm Mikeala that's Sam." She said as she knelt down beside me to start helping. "Hey kid!" Someone yelled from the right of us. We all turned to see a man in his late 20's early 30's run over to us. "Sam where is the cube?" Bumblebee pulled something from his chest area and handed it to Sam. "Right here, why?" He asked. "Look I need you to take the Cube to that building there, and take this flare. When you get-" " I can't do that! I can't – I – " Sam stuttered. The man grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and go into his face. "Look you're a soldier now. Okay? You need to do this!" He said as he released Sam.

Getting up from my kneeling position, I wiped the blue blood/liquid from the bot off of my hands, as I walked over to Sam and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll run with you Sam…You won't have to go alone." "What about Bumblebee?" "He will be fine. Mikeala can take care of him." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Alright, look all you have to do is get to the top of that building. See there with the statues. When you get there light the flare and hand it off to the drop. Okay?" Sam and I nodded, grabbing the flare, I walked toward the mayhem. "Sam!" Turning around I see Sam and Mikeala kiss. "Sam we have to go." I told him. "Right, let's go." He said as he started walking my way. "Devon?" "Yes Sam?" "Thank you for coming with me, you just met me and you've helped me a dozen times already. So thank you." "I just want to help out, you would have done the same wouldn't you have?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He nodded. "Go Sam! We'll protect you!" The big burly black bot said. 'I really need to learn their names.' I thought to myself.

Sam and I started running and dodging fire, dunking under wreckage, and shoving past the panicking masses. I yelped as a shot came close to me. My breathing was ragged and wheezy. 'I really got to start exercising more!' I thought to myself as I dodged more falling concrete. "Sam!" I yelled as I grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back just as a sign fell right where he was. "Thanks!" I nodded and pushed him forward. Before either of us could act on it. We both got hit by an SUV, just as I grabbed Sam's hand that was holding the Cube, blue sparks started shooting off. I yelped as the sparks bit at my hands, up my arm, until it reached my chest. Closing my eyes against the pain, I gripped Sam's hand and pulled him off of the ground. "Devon are you okay?" Sam asked as he say my pained expression. "Just peachy!" I grunted out. "Let's keep going." I said as I pushed him forward. The heat in my chest finally cooling, leaving me in a cold sweat. Sam ran ahead of me and just as I was about to fallow I was tackled from behind. "Ow!" I yelped as my face connected with the ground. "Creator please don't leave us!" A small squeaky voice called from on top of me. "What?"

* * *

I will be holding a poll to see who the OC should be paired up with! Let me know who you want them to be with!

Please Rate & Review!


	2. Shocker!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I do own Devon!

* * *

I rolled over on my back and that's when I saw what looked like a mini version of the larger bots fighting out on the streets. "Creator please don't leave us!" The little one repeated again holding my cami in a death grip. "Us?" It was then that I noticed there were three other bots similar to the one with the death grip on my shirt. The one that had a hold of me had the Xbox logo, one looked like a steering wheel, the largest one looked like a Mountain Dew vending machine, and the last one just happened to look like my phone! "Why do you keep calling me creator?" I asked and I pulled myself up into a sitting position. "Because you're the one that created us with your Energon!" said the little Xbox bot. "So what I'm your mother?!" I squeaked. "Um…" The eyes on the little Xbox bot dimmed then brightened again. "Yes! That make you our mother!" "Oh boy….." I said placing my head in my hands…..on second thought I didn't want the blue stuff, which the little bot called Energon all over my face.

"Alright little bots we need to get out of the open. I don't need anything happening to you." I said standing up and way from the bots. What used to be my phone clung to my shoulder, while the Xbox was wrapped around my leg. "Lets go into that store front over there." I said pointing to the store about two blocks down, it had nice thick front pillars protecting the window. "That should provide us with enough cover until everything settles down, okay?" I said. All of the bots nodded. Picking up the Xbox and putting him on my hip, the steering wheel bot climbed up to my shoulder and held on there. "Alright I want you guys to stay close, okay?" When I got affirmative nods I started leading them down the sidewalk dodging fallen wreckage. Just a block from the store front I noticed that on one of the buildings there was a small silver bot struggling underneath a larger and much uglier one.

"You kids stay right here under this under hang, you hear me. I'll be right back." I said as I spotted a rifle laying on the ground. I was just hopping that the gun would have some rounds in it. Rushing over to it, I snatched it off of the ground. I was in luck the gun had three rounds left. Running behind a over turned car I leaned against it and aimed at the large bot just as he was picking up the little one under his feet. Glancing back once at the kids, I took a deep breath, focused the scope, took aim, and shot. I gave a happy cry as the shot hit the monstrous beast in the eye, forcing it to let go of the little bot. Dropping the gun I rushed back to the kids, hoping to get them to the store front. Just as I reached them a large bot appeared right in front of us. Grabbing the kids I pulled them in the direction that we just came. "Try to keep up Dewbot!" I yelled over the battle, gripping the smallest ones to my chest.

Looking up ahead I saw a deep crevice in the middle of the street. I carefully jumped down in pulled the kids to the safest part. I whipped around to check on Dewbot, making sure he was okay. Just as I was about to turn around again someone bumped into me from behind. Craning my neck around I saw that it was Sam! "Sam!" I said turning to face him fully. "Devon! You're okay! What are – " He began until he saw the little bots. "What are those?" He asked his voice taking on a feminine pitch. "Apparently when the Cube shot off those sparks it created these bots, and apparently when I touched it I made me their mother?" I said not quite believing what I was saying. "Right we'll just go with that!" He said readjusting his grip of the Cube. Before we could say anything else chunks of concrete started to fall on top of us. "Let's get out of here before we get crushed!" I said. Sam nodded and made his way over to the edge of the crevice. We had just crawled out of the hole when the large ugly bot came crashing down right in front of us.

"Give me the Cube boy!" It yelled as it dragged itself across the ground towards us. "Sam put the Cube in my chest." The blue and red one yelled from the right of us. Sam looked between the two torn between running away in fear or listening the red and blue bot. Sam seemed to make up his mind as he surged forward towards the large ugly one. "Sam no!" Handing off the smallest bots to Dewbot, I rushed forward hoping to stop Sam. I had just reached him and grabbed his wrist to lead him away when the Cube started to break apart and shoot into the ugly giants chest. I bit my cheek when I felt a burning slowly work it's way from my hand to my chest where it seemed to concentrate. When the Cube fully dissolved I collapsed to the ground in pain. Whimpering when ever someone came close to touching me. "Devon can you hear me?" Sam yelled from my left. "Of course I can here you, you blithering idiot!" I gritted out from between my teeth. I let out sigh as the pain slowly receded. "What the hell was that?!" I turned to look who said that. It was the soldier that gave Sam the flare. "How am I supposed to know?" I said as I pushed myself up off the ground.

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


End file.
